DS9 Season 2 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 2 A * Marc Alaimo as Dukat * Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer (uncredited) * Dion Anderson as Zolan * Philip Anglim as Bareil Antos * Michael Ansara as Kang * Daphne Ashbrook as Melora Pazlar * Rene Auberjonois as ** Odo ** Odo (mirror) B * Majel Barrett as the Computer voice * Scott Barry as Bajoran officer (uncredited) * Ivor Bartels as a Human security officer (uncredited) * Susan Bay as Admiral Rollman * John Beck as * Michael Bell as ** Borum ** Drofo Awa * Leslie Bevis as Rionoj * Richard Beymer as Li Nalas * Geoffrey Blake as Arjin * Bill Bolender as The Albino * Chuck Borden as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Barbara Bosson as Roana * Avery Brooks as: ** Benjamin Sisko ** Benjamin Sisko (mirror) ** a hologram of Benjamin Sisko * Nicole Bukky as T'Lani scientist (uncredited) * Michael Reilly Burke as Hogue * Tom Burt as Markalian visitor (uncredited) C * K Callan as Alsia * William Campbell as Koloth * Amanda Carlin as Kobb * Katrina Carlson as a Bajoran officer * Darleen Carr as E'Tyshra * Bernie Casey as Calvin Hudson * Martin Cassidy as a Male villager * Larry Cedar as Nydrom * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Julian Christopher as a Cardassian overseer * John Colicos as Kor * Christopher Collins as The Albino's assistant * George Colucci as a Bajoran escapee (uncredited) * Sharon Conley as Jomat Luson * John Cothran, Jr. as Telok * Robert Cox as ''Odyssey'' science officer * Peter Crombie as Fallit Kot * Mary Crosby as Natima Lang * Emilia Crow as Zyree * Robert Curtis-Brown as Sorad D * Bertila Damas as Sakonna * Paul Dooley as Enabran Tain * Christopher Doyle as Kellerun soldier (uncredited) * Michael Durrell as Hazar E * Aron Eisenberg as Nog * Mark Erickson as Piersall * Terrence Evans as Proka Migdal * Steven John Evans as a Guard F * Siddig El Fadil as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * as Maquis member (uncredited) * John Fleck as a Cardassian overseer (uncredited) * Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami G * Jasmine Gagnier as operations officer (uncredited) * Megan Gallagher as Mareel * Mike Genovese as Zef'No * Joni German as Bajoran operations officer (uncredited) * Stephen Gevedon as Klingon #1 * Ann H. Gillespie as Jabara * John Glover as Verad * Loretta Gordon as a Bajoran escapee (uncredited) * Sandra Grando as ''Odyssey'' second officer * Bruce Gray as Chekote * Kevin Grevioux as operations officer (uncredited) * Max Grodénchik as Rom * Anthony Guidera as a Cardassian H * Molly Hagan as Eris * Bill Hagy as ** Paradan guard (uncredited) ** ''Prometheus'' operations manager (uncredited) * Grace Harrell as Peliar Zel native (uncredited) * Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien * Albert Henderson as Cos * Sue Henley as DS9 command division crewman (uncredited) * Karen Hensel as * Dieter Hornemann as a Kellerun scientist (uncredited) * Kerry Hoyt as ''Odyssey'' operations officer (uncredited) J * Michael Jace as an ''Odyssey'' first officer K * Charlie-Olisa Kaine as Ensign (uncredited) * Michael A. Krawic as William Samuels * Richard Kiley as Gideon Seyetik * Debbie King as T'Lani scientist (uncredited) * Andrew Koenig as Tumak L * Caroline Lagerfelt as Makbar * Frank Langella as Jaro Essa (uncredited) * Norman Large as Neral (display graphic) * Philip LeStrange as Coutu * David B. Levinson as Broik (uncredited) * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Nancy Long-Usui as Cardassian girl M * Stephen Macht as * Joe Mack as Peliar Zel native (uncredited) * Chuck Madalone as a Maquis guard (uncredited) * Dennis Madalone as ** Cardassian Hutet guard ** Terran Marauder * Mary Mascari as Bajoran woman (uncredited) * Robert MacKenzie as Trazko * Robert Mandan as Kotan Pa'Dar * Trula M. Marcus as a Female villager * Kenneth Mars as Colyus * Deborah May as Haneek * Betty McGuire as Vayna * Matt McKenzie as Weld Ram * Colm Meaney as ** Miles O'Brien ** Miles O'Brien (mirror) ** Miles O'Brien (replicant) ** a hologram of Miles O'Brien * Mary Meinel-Newport as Bolian (uncredited) * Katherine Moffat as Vaatrik Pallra * Bill Mondy as Jakin * Ralph Moratz as Bajoran Vedek (uncredited) * Tom Morga as ** Kellerun soldier (uncredited) ** Maquis guard (uncredited) * Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer (uncredited) N * Paul Nakauchi as Romah Doek * Kara Nichols as a T'Lani soldier (uncredited) * Julia Nickson as * Stuart Nixon as command lieutenant (uncredited) * Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev * Chris Nelson Norris as Trajok O * Alan Oppenheimer as Keogh * Jack R. Orend as 0413 Theta (as "Human") * Leland Orser as Gai P * Charles Parks as Eblan * Vidal Peterson as Rugal * Tony Plana as Amaros * Richard Poe as Evek * Douglas Price as a T'Lani soldier (uncredited) * Jeff Pruitt as a Maquis guard (uncredited) R * Steve Rankin as Yeto * Bert Remsen as Kubus Oak * Mark Riccardi as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Salli Elise Richardson as ** Fenna ** Nidell * Andrew Robinson as ** Elim Garak ** Elim Garak (mirror) * Tammy Rodriguez as the Yellow-skinned alien dabo girl (uncredited) * Tiny Ron as Maihar'du * Michael Rose as Niles * Tim Russ as T'Kar * Estella Russell as a Terran slave (uncredited) S * John Saint John as Native American Maquis (uncredited) * Chris Sarandon as Martus Mazur * Richard Sarstedt as Tygarian (uncredited) * Camille Saviola as Opaka * Nicholas Shaffer as Cowl * William Schallert as Varani * John Schuck as Parn * Eric Server as a Bajoran peace officer * Nicholas Shaffer as Cowl * Wallace Shawn as Zek * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as ** Quark ** Quark (mirror) * Michael Buchman Silver as Vinod * Jimmie F. Skaggs as Boheeka * James Sloyan as Mora Pol * Ian Spelling as Bajoran ops officer * Don Stark as Ashrock * Gail Strickland as Alixus * Heidi Swedberg as Rekelen * Kitty Swink as Rozahn T * Ron Taylor as the Klingon chef * Brian Thompson as Inglatu * Noley Thornton as Taya * Michael Tierney as Cardassian Hutet guard * Kenneth Tobey as Rurigan U * Helene Udy as * Unknown performers as ** ''Odyssey'' chief engineer ** ''Prometheus'' command officer ** ''Prometheus'' sciences officer V * Steve Vinovich as Joseph * Tom Villard as Prylar Bek * Nana Visitor as ** Kira Nerys ** Kira Nerys (mirror) W * Todd Waring as DeCurtis * Fritz Weaver as Kovat * Steven Weber as Day Kannu * Erick Weiss as Stephan * Peter White as Sharat * Edward Wiley as * Cress Williams as Talak'talan Z * Jillian Ziesmer as Asha * Michael Zurich as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) nl:DS9 Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists DS9 Season 2 Season 2